Four is Often Better Than One
by Sora Maro
Summary: Honestly life as a detective couldn't have been more satisfying, especially with his past finally behind him. Now with all this new adventure around the corner, life got even more interesting. Warning: Slight OCness
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking, a DC/TMNT fic? I can not see this happening. Neither did I but it happened when I made connections which soon you shall all see. **

**As I said in the description, there will be slight OCCness and I'll say it here, it won't make sense at first and I'll probably end up writing the characters somewhat wrong but please, give me some grace, I'm taking two opposing elements of the fanfiction world that wouldn't work and making them work. So please be patient with me. **

**I really don't own either fandoms, so yeah.**

* * *

**_"Who, with a natural talent to discern  
What knowledge can perform, is diligent to learn."_**

**"_Character of the Happy Warrior" by William Wordsworth_**

* * *

_A grim smile planted itself on a cruel twisted face as four photos were thrown before him. Each photo contained a male and each of the males was special. He snapped his fingers and shadows darted out of the room. Oh they would retrieve their master's prize for him. No mistakes would be made this time, again._

"Therefore murderer was you, Tasaki-san!" A voice bellowed finger outstretched at the guilty party.

The criminal writhed before him, attempting to escape but failing in each way. Policemen detained him and he was then brought into the police car. An elderly man stepped over to the young man.

"Child," He spoke, "You are gifted."

The younger blinked in confusion, "Oh uh, thanks. I'm not really all that good, there's always more I can improve on…"

"I run a dojo and I wondered if you would like to join me there." The elder offered.

"Sorry, sir," The young adult sighed, "I'm not really a martial artist, I'm more into soccer actually."

The elderly man nodded, "If you feel differently, here's the address."

A business card found itself in the young one's hands and he looked up to see that the elderly man was gone. Rereading the words on the paper, he couldn't help but _feel that he had hear the name some where before but could not remember where._

_Hamato Yoshi _

_*Kame no Yon Dojo_

_14 Central St._

_Beika City, JP_

The young man narrowed his eyes at the paper. _Four Turtle Dojo? There has to be some sort of a meaning behind the name, I'd even bet on it against Ran. _He wondered quietly to himself.

The youth was in fact Kudo Shinichi, detective genius and gifted soccer player. Kudo-kun had actually just returned from being Edogawa Conan permanently, thanks to a certain "evil-eyed-yawny girl", and was now trying to return to his normal pattern. The BO had been destroyed about a year ago, so he was about seventeen, eighteen years of age. Ran was still his best friend and according to Shinichi himself, his views had changed while Edogawa Conan so he saw her only as his sister.

Once Shinichi left the scene and began to walk home, tired from the crime streak and just wanting to sleep, he found himself feeling as if he was watched. The eerie feeling kept throwing him off and he tried to move along quicker with his guard up. Something just wasn't right.

Suddenly three shades were in front of him. Kudo moved into a defensive stance, or one that he felt would work, and waited for their attack. Instantly, a knife contacted his cheek and left a stream of blood running down from it. A punch socked him in the shoulder and a swift kick planted him on his butt. The attacks continued with extreme accuracy and at that moment Kudo felt himself wish he had accepted those lessons. Right as Kudo was about to block another attack, a stick came in between the kick and Shinichi halting it in its tracks. It was the old man from the crime scene!

"Sir what are you-" Shinichi was silenced by the old sensei and was given a glare for some odd reason.

The aged sensei began to attack the shadow warriors with even more skill than what they had portrayed. Blow after blow, the sage made quick work of the three of them. They dashed off like the cowards they were leaving the sensei and the detective alone.

"How did you do that?" Shinichi's voice brimmed with curiosity, "I mean that shouldn't even be possible considering your age and all, but wow!"

He nodded, "My name is Hamato Yoshi, Kudo-tantei, and you will speak of this to no one, understand?"

"Yes sensei, but I have a question." Kudo nodded, getting off the ground.

"Nani?" Hamato-sensei raised an eyebrow, "What is it that you wish?"

Shinichi bit his lip before responding, "Who were they?"

"Shadow warriors, ninja of the Foot Clan." He answered, dark eyes narrowed at the concept.

"Ninja?" Shinichi's voice cracked with disbelief; "Ninjas haven't existed since the **Endou Period!"

He sighed, "They exist and are very real, Kudo-kun. Now have you decided on reconsidering my offer?"

"But why me? I'm just a detective! Why would they go after me?" Shinichi felt himself become overwhelmed with the amount of questions.

"Child," Sensei began, "All that and more shall be explained if you come with me."

Shinichi nodded slowly, "All right, guess I'll come along."

Hamato-sensei turned his back to the detective and began to lead him to his home or rather a part of the dojo. It wasn't terribly far from where they were, and if Shinichi remembered correctly, it was close to the crime scene that is how Hamato-sensei came to be involved in the investigation. Seeing that it was not far, Hamato Yoshi quickly led Kudo to his home and left him alone in favor of preparing tea.

He was able to look around the room. It was done in ancient Japanese fashion. On the wall to the left of him were four weapons and all Kudo wanted to do was to look at them. On the wall hung a pair of nunchaku wrapped in an orange fabric or perhaps leather. Slanted on the wall, sat a Bo staff with purple leathery fabric in the middle of the staff, next to them was a pair of Sais covered in red cloth. Above them was a pair katanas dressed in blue cloth. Kudo felt drawn to the katanas and wanted to hold them and wield them. He had to restrain himself from touching the blades on account of courtesy.

The sage arrived back in the room with a tray of tea and cups; "I made green tea, if that's all right with you."

"It's fine." Shinichi shrugged.

As Sensei poured the tea and passed the cup into Shinichi's hands, he noted how Kudo would allow his gaze to linger upon the katanas on the wall.

"You prefer katanas?" Kudo nodded, "You may hold them if you wish."

His blue orbs grew large in surprise, "But those blades must be valuable! I might drop them and ruin them!"

"They were made to be used." The old teacher chuckled quietly, "Just as everything has a purpose, the katanas purpose is the will of its master."

Shinichi reached up and grabbed the two swords from the wall, holding them a little clumsily at first before Hamato-sensei corrected him. Once Kudo grew used to the weight of the swords, he slowly started to wield them.

"Those katanas were once my eldest son's."

In the midst of his joy in handling the weapons, he stopped suddenly. How could Hamato-sensei have allowed him to handle these if they were once his eldest son's?

"I'm sorry." Shinichi placed the twin blades on top of eachother before bowing, giving them to the sensei.

He pushed the katanas gently back towards him, "Do not be sorry, he would want them to be used."

"Forgive me for asking," Kudo stood back up, "But are all of these weapons your son's?"

"Yes, all four of my sons once wielded one of these weapons. They each had a special gift for handling their weapons." Sensei smiled nostalgically.

Shinichi paused for a moment, staring at the swords in his hands, then looked at the Sensei questioning, "What…what were their names?"

"Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. If they were still here, they would have been around your age." A tear slipped out of the sage's left eye, "Any ways, you had wanted answers, yes?"

"Yes, I did." Kudo nodded, placing the katanas back up on their spot on the wall.

They sat back down and sipped their green tea when Kudo broke the silence, "Why were they after me? I'm just a detective and a kid, not much of a threat."

"The Foot have had dealings with my clan in the past and since you were seen with me, they attacked you so you wouldn't be able to tell." He answered.

"Now," Kudo hesitated, "Who are the Foot?"

He paused slightly before answering the question; "They are a clan of ninja that my greatest enemy is the head of."

"How could you defeat them?" Shinichi wanted to know.

"Through much training." Hamato-sensei's eyes sparkled, "I could teach you, Kudo-kun, if you desired to learn."

Shinichi leaped at the chance, "Yes! I would love to learn!"

"Meet me here after school every other day starting tomorrow. Don't worry about cost, it is covered."

They began to meet up every week and Shinichi was taught in the ways of ninjitsu but he was sworn to secrecy by Hamato-sensei because of the art he was being trained in. Shinichi found that in a way, the meditation actually helped him focus better in both his training and being a detective. The more the days went by, Shinichi found that he was meditating everyday at seemingly strange times outside of the dojo. He was meditating in the morning then he practiced his katas, during school he could be found on the roof or a secluded area meditating and after training or a case he would be meditating before he went to bed and did evening katas.

At school he actually managed to dodge people more effectively and unbeknownst to him a certain young woman noticed this and found this rather intriguing. Lunchtime came and she was going to go to her usual spot with what friends she had, when she noticed Kudo Shinichi heading to the side of the building, a normally secluded spot from the rest of the school.

Quietly and efficiently, she followed him to the spot where instead of eating a lunch he sat down and began to meditate. She narrowed her eyes at this unusual scene and hid herself, only to check on him every now and then to see that he was still doing it.

"I know you're there, Haibara." He said without opening an eye.

The guilty party came out from her spot with a smirk on her face, "And how did you ever figure this one out, Kudo-kun, hmm?"

"I heard your footsteps," He commented nonchalantly, "Besides for a former member, you seriously suck at hiding silently."

"Who are you and what have you done to Kudo?" She mocked.

Kudo opened his eyes with a sigh and stood up, murmuring to himself, "Looks like I won't be able to get my meditation in today."

"What was that?" Haibara raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Haibara." Shinichi slouched back to the home, "Want a sandwich?"

Haibara furrowed her eyebrows together before shrugging, "No thanks, besides what's with that meditation? Last I checked you weren't interested in things like that."

"I'm not, just clearing my head of useless learning." Kudo bit into his tuna sandwich, "And are you sure you don't want one? I have three and tuna is really good."

Haibara glared at him, "Answer my question first."

"No. I wasn't meditating, I was just clearing my head and resting, trying to stay away from annoying fangirls is tiresome you know." Kudo chewed on his sandwich, looking at Haibara in confusion.

"Look." She stated, "I know you're hiding something, and I will find out, whether you tell me before or after I spend all your money."

Kudo almost choked on his sandwich, "Oi, oi Haibara!"

But by that time she had left him alone and he sighed in silence. That scientist was far to perceptive for her own good and he didn't want to drag her into something else especially when Sensei's enemy might just be the leader of the former BO. Kudo inhaled deeply and exhaled almost simultaneously. What he was into was far more dangerous than what anyone else needed to know.

Kudo narrowed his eyes, whipping out a shuriken and throwing it at a branch without much movement at all. A shade dropped to the ground with his hand on his katana. Shinichi took out his pair of kunai and twirled them around his pointer finger before letting them resting pointing behind him.

"I have a message for you from the master." The ninja bowed.

Kudo growled softly, "I want nothing to do with your master."

"His message said to meet him at the next Yoko Okino concert. He'll meet you." He vanished into the shadows shortly after delivering the message.

"Yoko Okino?" Kudo mumbled, "Sensei has to know about this."

* * *

**I did rush things a little but this is the first one so I will be slowing it down soon enough and actually writing more carefully, so expect a good next chapter.**

**Any reviews would be great btw. Which I know that most people probably won't look here but if anyone will look for a DC/TMNT fic than seriously this is for you guys. I have enjoyed writing this and would really like it if y'all read it at least. **

***Couldn't think of anything so if anyone has ideas PM me please**

****Does anyone know when the Ninja Era actually ended? Because I'm just guessing here so please let me know if anyone actually does know. Thank You!**

**So yes this would be it and as I said earlier. Reading this or reviewing, or both, would be pretty great. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with more for the story! Really psyched that I'm finishing more ahead of schedule so trust me when I say that this story is gonna get a whole lot better! **

**Let me see what else am I missing? Oh yeah, don't own either fandoms just the crazed up idea to mesh them together. **

**Alright so proceed to ignore this crazy author and read!**

* * *

"_For the sword outwears its sheath,_

_And the soul wears out the breast,_

_And the heart must pause to breathe,_

_And love itself have rest."_

_-"We'll Go No More A-Roving" by Lord Byron George Gordon_

* * *

"Absolutely not! I will not allow you to meet with him!" Sensei said enraged.

"But Sensei!" Shinichi pleaded, "I have been in more dangerous situations before this! I'm quite sure I can deal with the master of a ninja clan by now!"

Hamato Yoshi paced on the floor in the dojo; "You are not yet ready!"

"Fine! I won't meet him, but he should be met soon enough! Why are you keeping all these secrets from me anyway?" Shinichi shouted.

Silence caused Kudo to instantly regret the words he spoke to his master. After all that he had been shown and taught, the secret art of the ninja, he had questioned his sensei's reasons for it. Guilt rode heavy on his heart.

"You are right." Sensei sighed, breaking the silence; "I should be truthful to you. My old enemy is Oroku Saki and he is the leader of the Foot Clan. He is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you."

"That's not everything is it, Master Yoshi?" Shinichi felt that the elder was hiding something from him.

Sensei sighed and sagged his shoulders in defeat; "Do you understand who you are, Kudo Shinichi?"

"I'm Kudo Shinichi, tantei-san, why?" Shinichi asked him in question.

"You are not just Kudo Shinichi, tantei," Hamato-sensei placed a hand on his shoulder, "I saw you before, but you wouldn't remember because your memory was erased by that man, Bishop."

The name Bishop caused something to ring bells in Shinichi's head; he didn't know what but he instantly hated that man.

The old master continued, "What I told you about my sons is true, they are not here anymore, but I'm here to find them, and I have found one of them."

"Who?" Kudo asked, wondering for the answer.

Sensei turned around and took a picture from an old book and wiped the dust off the photo. It lingered in his hands for a little bit before he turned back to Kudo-kun.

"You, Leonardo." Hamato-sensei placed the photograph in his hands.

The photo contained four humanoid turtles, an aged humanoid rat, a pretty American-looking girl, and a man with a 'strength but no brains' look. The one with the blue mask instantly struck his fancy. He looked at him and brushed his hand against his face and suddenly felt his head hurt more than it had before. Memories came flooding back and in a flash it was as if both Leonardo and Kudo Shinichi were in the same body.

Opening his eyes after apparently closing them during the memory return, blue eyes stared into intuitive brown ones. A single word lingered on his lips as if testing it for a moment or two.

"Splin…ter?" The word clumsily formed on Kudo's lips.

The father and son joined in a sudden embrace, tears flowing from both parties. Joy fluttered in Shinichi's heart as he finally recognized everything and what was going on for once. Splinter felt an immediate peace in his heart as his oldest son was now returned to him after everything that he went through to find him and his brothers. They parted the sweet moment but with reason.

Shinichi, or rather Leonardo, looked his father in eyes and asked, "Do you know where my brothers might be, or am I the only one you found?"

"My son," Splinter touched his shoulder, "I have yet to find your younger brothers, but I have a feeling we shall all meet soon enough."

"I agree, Master. I have a funny feeling that now that I have regained my own memories, they'll follow in suit." Kudo smiled at the thought of when he last saw his brothers.

Splinter nodded fondly, "I hope as well, Leonardo. But we have grave business to discuss."

"Shredder." Seethed Kudo, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes," Hamato-sensei closed his eyes, "I will not allow you to meet him yet, but you must be on your guard constantly. Our training routines will be much stricter. And remember my son, stick to the shadows unless the enemy catch you by surprise."

Kudo nodded, "I understand, but Master Splinter, wouldn't be better if I did meet with him? I know he will try to recruit me but now that my memories are back I can fight him."

"Your body is not used to fighting with that sort of power, you must first work yourself to the limit, to where you once were and beyond if you think you'll fight him once again."

"Well." Leonardo shook his head, "I guess I'm back to the drawing board as Donny would say."

_A fist hit the ebony desk, cracking its smooth cover. A voice growled in a foreign language that no one could understand. He looked at the pictures and hissed loudly. No the same mistake could not happen again! He could not be denied what he had been denied in the past! Picking up another picture, a thumb rubbed the face in the picture. This one, he would be an easier target. He might have training, but to attack what he cannot see would be impossible for him. Yes, this one would do nicely. _

A smile danced on the lips of a certain Osakan who just happened to be visiting his best buddy in Beika. He strutted down the street towards a mansion and he had a box in his hands. Now this certain Osakan turned out to be none other than Michelangelo . . . I'm kidding it's actually Hattori Heiji and as for what was in his box, it's anyone's guess. Once Hattori arrived at the door, he walked straight in, only to have a knife land right above his head.

Shinichi turned around with a blindfold on his head, taking it off to see whom was there that he found a violently swearing Osakan in his house.

"Oi Kudo! What are you tryin' to do? Kill me?" He shouted, sounding a little more than enraged.

"Gomen ne, Hattori." Shinichi scratched the back of his head, secretly relieved that it was only Hattori. "Anyway, what are you doing in Beika?"

Hattori smiled in realization, "I got somethin' for ya Kudo, it's in this box!" He patted the box he carried and brought it over to his friend.

"What is it?" Shinichi wondered out loud.

"Well," Hattori smiled, "Ya gotta open it to find out.

Shinichi opened the box and what he found was a small shuriken. It wasn't the same style that he had over at the dojo, but it looked quite familiar. Hmm, what other person could possibly have a shuriken with a red "foot" on it? Possibly all of the Foot clan? He didn't like the fact that Hattori had gotten a hold of one.

He turned to his friend and asked, "Where did you find this?"

"At the Osakan train station, some kids decided ta toss it aroun' when tey found it, so Ah took it from them and wanted ta see what ya thought of it." Hattori shrugged, "Why?"

"It's nothing, I've just never seen shuriken like this before." He lied.

Hattori narrowed his eyes, "Then why are ya lyin' ta me?"

"Look, Hattori." Shinichi sighed, "Don't go messing with this stuff, okay? Especially with anyone who wears this red symbol."

"An' since when did ya start givin' me orders?" Hattori challenged.

Kudo began to shout back, "I didn't, it's advice that you should follow!"

"You ain't my master so stop actin' like it, Kudo!" Hattori growled, "You'll regret it!"

"Raph, you don't know what you're talking about! Just listen to me for once in your life!" Kudo exasperated.

Hattori looked at his friend in confusion, "Raph?"

Shinichi quickly turned pale, sweat appearing, as he suddenly understood what he was saying. That couldn't be right, could it?

"Oi, Kudo, why'd ya call me Raph?" Hattori interrogated.

"It's…nothing." Shinichi turned his back to his friend, "Please just go, I need to be alone for a moment."

He stepped up the stairs not even stopping to say a real good bye to his friend. Shinichi needed to clear his head and meditation always did that for him quite well. He made it to his room and settled down in front of the open window and began to meditate. Questions still continued to breach his mind as he meditated. Was Hattori his brother? He and Raph acted like eachother quite a bit anyway so it might be true. Hattori was always challenging him and making him feel inferior when they both knew who was the best.

As Shinichi meditated, Hattori had sneaked up the stairs and watched his friend meditate. It seemed like something familiar but how it felt familiar, he didn't know. He had only seen meditation at temples and sometimes at an official dojo where the master taught fluently. There was only one way that Kudo knew about meditation, or at least the type that he was doing, was from a true master. So who was Kudo's sensei? He quickly checked around the area and found a small business card and pocketed it. Hattori was going to talk to this sensei of Kudo's. Besides what kind of best bud would he be if he didn't make sure his friend was okay where he was learning?

Slowly and gingerly he made his way down the stairs and off to the destination. What surprised him was that the dojo actually wasn't too far from Kudo's only two blocks or three away.

Now even though Hattori had studied kendo he didn't notice the two shadows behind him. He turned around just in time to see one of them about to cut his head off when out of the blue Kudo comes out with a pair of katanas blocking the attack. Hattori fell onto to his backside mostly in surprise as his best bud fought the two shades. It was incredible how gifted Kudo was at wielding the katanas.

Once they had vanished back to where they came from, Kudo sheathed his katanas in their scabbard. Hattori pointed at his friend, trembling slightly, and muttering nonsense words at his eastern counterpart.

"Just speak, Hattori." Kudo sighed.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YA JUST DO DAT?" Hattori yelled at him.

Kudo closed his eyes before turning his back to his friend, "Follow me."

Hattori didn't do anything but follow his friend to the dojo that he was going to go to. Questions flooded his head and he wasn't able to have any of them answered until they arrived at the dojo. The dojo looked like a traditional dojo on the outside and the inside. Hattori was quite surprised when an aged gentleman with a short Asian beard answered the door.

The master of the dojo was rather short with a beard and a baldhead. His skin was pale but his eyes were a deep brown, vibrant with wisdom and experience. He walked with a wooden cane and seemed rather stiff despite Kudo's obvious respect towards the sensei. Hattori wasn't sure what to make of the sensei except that he must be in on whatever training Kudo must have been getting.

"Oi, old man, ye're Kudo's sensei right?" Hattori asked absent-mindedly.

"Oi Hattori!" Shinichi hissed, "Be respectful!"

The sensei chuckled, "Yes, I am Hamato Yoshi, his instructor, why?"

"Ya don't look like much." Said Hattori flatly.

"Hattori!" Shinichi warned, "Be careful what you say!"

Once more the sensei shook his head in mirth, "It is alright. He is just concerned that there must be another teacher as I am not in my prime any more. Now excuse me, I will go make some tea before we have our discussion."

"I'll help you, Sensei." Kudo followed him into the kitchen leaving Hattori alone in the living room.

He overlooked the room and found it to be extremely traditional, with the rice walls and bonsai and even the furniture was all-antique. What struck him the most were the weapons on the wall; there was nunchaku wrapped in orange and a Bo staff with purple cloth wrapped around the middle of it. Now the weapon that stuck out to him was the Sais with the red wrapped around the handles. Something just struck him about those sais, not that he knew what but something did.

Hattori reached up and grabbed the sais testing their weight and compatibility with himself. Surprisingly it felt natural to hold them in his hands. He twirled them around in his hands and held them tightly. Sure he had taken kendo before but sais were a whole other level from what he was taught. There was just something about those sais, but what?

A voice interrupted Hattori's thoughts, "I see you like the sais."

He almost dropped them and he looked over at who was at the door, only to see that Kudo was leaning against the doorframe chuckling slightly. For some odd reason, Kudo looked rather nostalgic.

"Dey're just the only blades on de wall." Hattori countered.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you like." Kudo shook his head, "Is it?"

Hattori was about to retaliate when Hamato-sensei came into the room with his tea set and placed it on the table. He looked at the two boys with expectant looks and they in turn sat on the seat mats.

"I hope you don't mind green tea," Hamato-sensei said while pouring tea into the cups, "I find it is very refreshing for both body and soul."

"It's fine." Hattori shrugged.

Kudo spat out what he drank of his tea and began coughing. Hattori gave him a curious look but ignored it for the most part.

Hamato-sensei patted Shinichi's back and nodded, "What were you saying about questions?"

"Wat's with da guys in black?" Hattori raised his eyebrow, "An' why is Kudo suddenly so good at martial ahts?"

"Kudo-kun is under severe training, which you could do if you wish. And as far as the men in black, they are ninjas." Sensei answered, sipping his tea.

Hattori then spat out his own tea and slammed his hands on the table, "Ninjas? In modern days?"

"It's not all that far fetched, Hattori." Kudo shrugged.

"Yeah it is, Kudo!" He shot back, "Ah don't see how it could be possible!"

Kudo sighed, "It's possible, the only reason most people don't believe that they exist is because their traditions are incredibly secretive."

"Ye're on ain't ya?" Hattori glared at him.

When his friend didn't respond Hattori kept going, "It all makes sense now! Ya actin' weird, all ta meditation stuff, the sudden fightin' moves, and everythin'! Why didn't ya tell me?"

"That would be impossible, Hattori-san." Hamato Yoshi stepped in for Kudo, "You see, I am his master and he is bound by vow not to tell anyone about this."

"Then why do Ah know?" yelled Heiji getting rather frustrated at the two others.

The master and student exchanged looks; finally Kudo answered, "The sais you had were his son's."

"Dey…dey were?" Hattori stuttered looking at the sais that were lying beside him. How could he have treated them so carelessly?

"Yes, they were." The master nodded, "My son Raphael, once owned those weapons, and now they are left unused."

Kudo continued for the elder, "Hattori, you want more answers right?"

"Yeah, so?" Hattori glared at his friend in questioning.

"Why don't you stay in Beika for a while and train with Sensei and myself? I'm sure he would certainly allow you to use the sais and you might as well, so you don't fall behind me." Kudo smirked.

Hattori smirked back, "Ye're so on!"

Days past and both boys joined Hamato-sensei in intensive ninjitsu training. What threw Hattori off though were that Kudo and his sensei, or rather their sensei, was quite familiar with eachother as if they were father and son. Had they known eachother before hand, because there was no way they got that friendly in that short amount of time! One day he managed to arrive after Kudo and using the techniques he learned, he listened into a conversation that Sensei and Kudo were having.

"Master, I don't know if he's ready to know yet. He's quite emotional as in the past and you know that." Kudo was apparently arguing with their sensei about something or other.

"Leonardo, I understand but he needs to know sooner or later." Woah, woah! Back up here! Did Sensei just say Leonardo? Wasn't his four sons named after those Renaissance artists? So then why was he calling Kudo after his eldest son's name? "If he doesn't know he'll figure it out another way."

"I know that, but Raph…Raph has always been so touchy and I'm not sure if now would be the time to let him know about Bishop…" Bishop? That name struck something deep inside Hattori and he didn't know what but it felt quite familiar. It was hatred against who ever this Bishop guy was; not only that but the feel that he needed to rip this guy's throat out.

"Why don't we ask him ourselves, right Hattori-kun?" His master looked at the area where Hattori was hiding.

Reluctantly he came out of hiding spot and growled at the two of them, "Who da heck is Bishop and wat are ya keepin' from me!"

"Hattori…" Kudo closed his eyes and massaged his eyes, "We have a lot to talk about. Do you want me to get it, or will you get it, Master?"

"I will retrieve it, talk to him, child." The elder rested his hand on the other detective's shoulder before leaving.

Hattori spat at Kudo, "Look Kudo, Ah hate secrets now who is Bishop!"

"He's the one that stole the memory of Sensei's kids, Hattori. He's a monster that hates us all." Hattori couldn't tell what was worse, the acidic tone that Kudo spoke in or the killing look in his eyes.

"He stole Sensei's kids' memories?" Hattori asked, "How sick is dis guy?"

Kudo folded his arms and glared at nothing in particular, "He's insane, all he wants is to 'protect' the world from aliens and he believed that Sensei's sons were aliens so he kidnapped them and erased their memory."

"Ah hate him already." Hattori growled mostly to himself.

"Hate is a powerful thing. It is what brought destruction to my family, Hattori-kun." Lectured Sensei, "Now I want to show you a picture."

A picture was placed in his empty hands and Hattori found himself staring at the most bizarre picture he had ever seen. It was a photograph of a strange family, four humanoid turtles, an old humanoid rat, an American girl, and an American body builder by the look of it. Strangely enough he found himself drawn to the turtle with the red mask on. A sharp jolt surged passed through his head, giving him a headache. In an instant images and memories crammed itself into Hattori's brain. He closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them again he felt as though he was looking through different eyes. Now Hattori knew things that he had never known before.

"Splin…ta? Leo?" Hattori tested the sound of the names on his lips.

"Raph…" Leo or rather Kudo embraced his brother and their sensei, Splinter joined in the family reunion.

"Fearless…" Hattori groaned, "Ah hate mushy stuff, get off me!"

Splinter and Leo broke off the hug and allowed Raph to get up himself.

He rested his hand on his head and shook it; "Man, this is so weird."

"Welcome back bro." Kudo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How long did ya know?" Hattori asked, "That Ah was well Raphael?"

Kudo exchanged looks with Master Splinter, "Well actually I had figure it out while meditating, and Sensei had figured it out when you wouldn't let go of your old sais."

"Yeah, yeah, hey Fearless, we need ta spar sometime. For real 'cause Ah haven't sparred for real against you in forevah." Hattori smirked, stretching aimlessly.

"You're on bro." Kudo returned the look.

A cough interrupted the two brothers' reunion and Master Splinter looked at Hattori; "Now you realize the severity of the situation, correct, Raphael?"

"Yeah, find ar' lil bros. and defeat Shreddah as usual." Raphael stretched his back.

"Not just that, but now that you boys are human, it shall be even more difficult." Sensei stepped closer to both brothers, making eye contact with each; "You no longer are turtles and lack the protective covering you once had so now you must keep up your guard even more."

They both snapped to attention; "Yes Sensei!"

* * *

**So did I surprise you? Yeah, I hope I did, but more than likely someone had to see this coming and if they did kudos to them! So enjoy this chapter, read, review, or whatever you wanna do. **

**As I said before I'm getting further into the story and finishing before schedule so I'm psyched and seriously in love with this plot right now! But as for now, I wanna see who you guys think will be showing up or playing a major role in this besides the obvious two/three so far. So review who you think will do so or pm me or whatever.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I'm back! By the way this chapter is kinda short but important because it'll be introducing a person of importance! Yes this person is Canon, as to which dimension, I ain't tellin' but hey it works right? Anywho so yeah, I've been on a roll with this and would really like opinions on how you think this is coming along! That'd be wicked awesome!**

**But yeah, so the Canon person in this will act OOC, but that was mostly because I had absolutely no idea how the character would act in the situation which you'll read about. We'll see more brother bonding!...sort of but hey, why have me talk about when you can read it, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager who writes, not someone who owns such shows/animes/mangas **

* * *

"_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player_

_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage_

_And then is heard no more: it is a tale_

_Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,_

_Signifying nothing."_

_- "Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow." By William Shakespeare_

* * *

Somehow Hattori was able to permission from his parents to change schools, which of course caused some suspicion but still little. He moved in his brother and began to attend the same school. Of course with Leo and Raph in the same house, you know its bound to be a bumpy ride. And of course it was. Fights occurred every single day between the two and they brawled in spar time, or (in Hattori's case) annoyed Kudo during meditation by turning the TV up to loud.

Their neighbors harbored some complaints, but not as many as the neighbors across the street. Seeing as Haibara was a scientist, she still conducted experiments and so all their roughhousing especially bothered her. Many times she would go over and threaten to use them for her experiments if they didn't quiet down. That method only lasted so long. One instance, it became so bad that Haibara marched over there with a syringe. Both boys were in shock and began to run from her using their advanced skill sets.

"Get down from there, Kudo-kun," Haibara sang in mock tone, "A certain little boy needs his shots."

Instead of panicking as per usual, he vanished into the shadows, hoping she wouldn't find him. Now his brother on the other hand…got rather angry mostly because the memory was still fresh in their minds from when Bishop had Mikey. They were the older brothers and they needed to protect him with their life.

"Hattori! Stop!" Shinichi yelled at him when Raph was about to use his sais on Haibara.

Shinichi plunged down from the height and landed right beside his brother, blue eyes cold and angry at the actions. Hattori had his sai almost outstretch and a look of extreme anger and pain. He knew what Hattori was going through, he himself felt it but not even he would go this far.

He stopped in the middle of his attack and looked over at his brother, "Wat? She's the scientist!"

"She's a friend!" He yelled back

"She's jus' like him!" Hattori's blue eyes flashed, "That shell of monster!"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and knocked him off his feet with a swift kick to the knees. He looked over at Haibara and her semi-trembling figure. In an instant, Kudo was there, attempting to calm her down from the attack.

She looked him in the eye and he could see all the fear that she was trying to hide, "K-K-Kudo-kun…."

"I'm here, Haibara." He held his arms for her and she embraced him, the fear of Hattori's anger a mystery to her.

"Why?" She pondered out loud, her voice trembling, "Why am I always hated?"

Kudo widened his eyes and tightened his embrace, "You're not hated, Haibara, trust me. We've had a bad experience with a different scientist in the past and the memory is still rather fresh."

"I would know if you had an experience with another scientist. Who was he?" Her voice grew steady with each word she spoke.

"I can't…" Kudo swallowed anxiously, "I can't tell you. It's something that's between Hattori and myself. Just please, Haibara, please don't ask any more or come over with syringes."

Haibara looked into his eyes quizzically and frowned. Though she didn't say anything, it was obvious that she was rather appalled to the idea of not knowing anything. All the answers that she received only caused questions to spring to life. Such as who was this other scientist? How could she not have known about it? What was the event so traumatic that it caused PTSD? More like questions flooded her brain and she left the Kudo mansion more confused than before.

Those boys were hiding something and she was going to find out.

Kudo Shinichi hated it. He had all the memories of well Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan and now the memories of Leonardo. Leonardo and himself were a lot alike but that was to be expected they were the same. His time as Leo was so devastating and as Kudo Shinichi he didn't get a break either. It was as though he was destined to lead people into battle, to be the one with trauma before his time. And actually, Sensei was wrong, he would have been thirty-seven if he had stayed a turtle. If had he had stayed a turtle, he would have still had his brothers and April and Casey. Speaking of the Jones's, they probably had a few kids by now.

The new memories of being Leonardo were compromising him on the inside. Now he had more secrets than he cared. Still he was hiding Edogawa Conan from the world, now he had these old enemies coming to try and kill him and his brothers. This time, this time it would be different. His brothers would be able to live a better life. But hiding Leonardo from everyone even though he had to be Leonardo was difficult because he could but couldn't be himself around anyone but his brother and father.

Haibara had seen too much. He couldn't drag her into this battle as well; it would be too much for her to handle, especially with Bishop around. If either Bishop or Stockman were involved with Shredder, Kudo knew that Haibara wouldn't be able to handle the stress. Hiding her old life, as Sherry was enough, Miyano Shiho needed to stay out of this one. He had even been apprehensive to having April and Casey involved or even Angel on occasion. Sure they were handy but they didn't have the training that he and his brothers had. Master Splinter had taught April, but it wasn't the same as for them, they had trained their whole lives.

Speaking of April and Angel, how were those two? Did they think that they were dead? They probably would and it would be for the best if they didn't know about them, even if Shinichi wanted to see his old friends once more. April and Casey were married and probably had children, so of course he couldn't bring them into the fight against Shredder. Their kids needed them. He would never allow himself to be responsible for allowing one of their kids to lose a parent, especially since the Foot was targeting people close to him. What was it with Shredder and him any ways? Perhaps it was because he was so passive about what he was taught or that he was the leader of their 'team'.

Dang it if Donny was here he could definitely help him out right now. Especially since Donny had always been the logical side to the team. Sure even though he had been the leader of the team, Donny had always been the brain of the operation. Mikey had been their speed, while Raph had been their muscle. They had worked together fluently and he missed that. Nevertheless, as Kudo Shinichi he still had a similar team. Haibara had taken Donny's spot somewhat, Kaitou KID had sort of inherited Mikey's position, and Raph's position had been given to Hattori. He still had his brothers; just not all of them were there.

Kudo swore that he would find his brothers and bring them home. No matter what they would be reunited once again.

He found himself sitting on the roof meditating while his brother lay on the roof looking at the blazing sky. A wind blew peacefully over the building and both allowed a small smile. For the first time in a long time, as brothers, they were truly at peace.

Mikey and Don had always assumed that their rivalry was because of their conflicting nature, but in reality it was more because they needed to prove who was better. Raph had always been stronger but he had always been more skilled. Believe it or not, they actually did not fight all the time, they actually loved quiet and they preferred each other's company in the stillness.

Now Shinichi had been meditating but once he heard footsteps up the stairs, he instantly began to eat his sandwich. The roof door opened and Ran walked out with Sonoko. Hattori chuckled at his brother's deer-in-the-headlights look that earned him a glare regardless.

"Oi, Kudo, you need to stay with Ran more often!" Sonoko began to hammer on Shinichi, "You got back about a couple months ago and you have yet to take her on a date."

"I don't think of her that, way, Sonoko-chan." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

The heiress's blue eyes widened, "What! You're not in love with your wife!"

"Oi Sonoko!" Ran complained, "I don't think of Shinichi that way either."

"WHAT!" Sonoko fainted and Hattori caught her in his arms.

He chuckled, "Ya'd think that she'd be less surprised at 'tis fact."

"He-Heiji-kun! I didn't notice you there!" Ran gasped.

"It's okay," He shrugged, "Ah'm headin' downstairs anyway."

Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows together at his brother, mouthing the words, "What? No you weren't."

He just grinned and went down the stairs with Sonoko in his arms. The two childhood friends were left alone on the rooftop, wind brushing through their hair.

"It's been awhile, ne, Shinichi?" Ran sat down beside him.

"Ah," He nodded, "I can't remember the last time we were in school together."

Ran surprised him by resting her head on his shoulder. While his face was slightly pink with some embarrassment, Ran whispered, "I miss you."

"Ran…" Shinichi felt so confused.

"You've just come back from your case." She whimpered softly, "And now I only see you at school, what's happened to us? Why have things changed?"

Shinichi sighed deeply; "Nothing has really changed, Ran," _Liar. Everything's changed now that I remember I'm actually a humanoid ninja turtle that has been turned into a human. _"I've just been extremely busy catching up, and now that Hattori's living at my place, life's even more chaotic. But I promise I'll take you anywhere you want to go sometime. Just name the date."

"Shinichi…" Ran smiled softly at her childhood friend, "Thank you. Your future girlfriend will have such a sweet boyfriend."

"Eh?" Shinichi's face turned bright pink.

Ran giggled, "I know that you like Shiho-chan. I've seen you looking at her during class with the weirdest expressions on your face."

This only reminded him even more of his brothers teasing him about Karai. It wasn't true by the way, he _respected _the kunoichi not _loved_ her! The memory caused his face to burn red form embarrassment. Though it seemed that Ran took it the other way, with her laughing at his tomato colored face. Raph would so go to town on this or Mikey if he was here. That's why there was no way either of them was getting a hold of this information!

"You're in love!" She teased.

"I am not!" Shinichi refuted, "I don't like Miyano-san at all! She's was just involved in my last case that's all!"

Ran rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, "Sure that's all she is to you."

"What? Don't believe me?" Shinichi stuck his tongue out at her impishly.

"Yep." Ran poked his chest, "You're in love and you won't admit it."

They both ended up sticking tongues at eachother and that led to tickling which led to Shinichi chasing her around the roof, trying to tickle her. She tripped on a random indent in the roof and was about to fall when Shinichi caught her by the waist and arm.

Ran looked up at him in surprise, "How did you…never mind…I guess that's why I consider you my brother."

"Yeah, and if I'm the big brother than I got to protect my imouto, ne?" Shinichi ruffled her hair teasingly.

* * *

**Kill me, I have issues against the canon couple of DC. To me they seriously don't look like a couple but more like brother-sister, so Kudo will be paired with someone else.**

**But Yeahz, Haibara was introduced! The skeptical scientist and two guys who were once turtles, oh yeah gotta love irony. So incase no one can tell I've been driving at the scientifical portion of it which will honestly be a ton of fun to write because I actually like biology and sciences. If I make a mistake though please notify me! **

**So yes, Sonoko and you readers get shocked that they are not the main couple but instead a more brotherly friendship which as I said before suits them better. Yeah Hattori was acting a little OOC but not far fetched considering that he was once Raphael so it's easily explained as is Kudo's behavior. **

**Anyway read and review y'all****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! And with a new chapter! Yeahz! Yes, I'll admit I've been a lazy butt and not working on it as good as I should be but I'll try to be better on it so yeah. THANK YOU! Seriously thank you so much everyone for reading this! I was not expecting to have so many hits! I am completely floored by how many people read this! Even if not many of you guys review, just because you read this I wanna say a big THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own TMNT or DC**

* * *

"_So with curious eyes and sick surmise _

_We watch him day by day,_

_And wonder if each one of us_

_Would end the self-same way,"_

_- "The Ballad of Reading Gaol" by Oscar Wilde_

* * *

"Wow." A voice interrupted their moment, "An' here Ah thought ya two were about to confess yer love."

Ran and Shinichi's eyes widened at the return of Hattori.

Shinichi gave him a look that could have killed his brother, "I thought you went downstairs."

"Ya forgot the bell rang." Their Osakan friend rolled his eyes, "Teach sent meh, so let's go."

Ran walked ahead of the two brothers, allowing them to talk privately about the situation.

"Ya called her yer imouto? Are ya crazy!" Hattori hissed, "Do ya know what kind of danger she could be in now?"

"I know, but they haven't been at the school for a while, so she should be safe." Shinichi whispered back.

Hattori shook his head, "What if she finds out about _us_? Ape was bad enough with her constant fainting, but Nee-chan? That's not gonna go over well!"

"She won't find out." Shinichi retaliated.

"Reality check, Fearless!" Hattori grumbled, "Someone always finds out!"

Shinichi growled right back at his brother, "Raph, she won't know!"

"Yeah, whatever." Hattori stalked into class, leaving Kudo behind to sigh in aggravation.

Why did having a sibling such as Raph have to be such a chore? It was that he had understood the situation and yes he did act rather rashly, but the likeliness of her ever finding out was very little…right? Ugh this is why Donny was around. He felt the tears prick his eyes as he thought of his technical brother and his energetic brother. Gosh, he was missing them so much.

Shinichi entered the classroom tardy, sat down in his seat, and refused to look at his brother, though he was sure that Hattori was looking at him. His thoughts were not on the lesson that their sensei was teaching them but rather on Miyano-san. If Haibara found out about them being…well…giant humanoid ninja turtles at one point in their life, she would tie them up in a chair and lock them in her laboratory, besides knowing Raph, he would freak out and demolish the place.

"Kudo-san, if you would give us the answer." Sensei rapped a ruler on his desk.

He snapped to attention, looked at the board, and gave the answer she desired for her lesson. In return she let him off the hook for that time. Kudo found his eyes being attracted to a certain person. What if _she _did find out like Raph said? She probably would freak out and do something more than faint. Hopefully being the black belt she is; she wouldn't hit them there.

Shinichi shook his head and focused on the lesson. Though his thoughts drifted back to what she would do if she found out. What if she turned out to be like Karai and turned on them? No, she would never do that! She deserved the truth after all the lies he told her.

School ended shortly and the girls joined both guys at the school gates. Still giving eachother the cold shoulder, Hattori and Shinichi refused to even mention each other's name to the girls. However they both noticed this.

"Ne, Shinichi," Ran leaned forward to catch his eye, "Why aren't you and Hattori talking?"

He sighed and frowned, "It's nothing, Ran. There was a misunderstanding that's all."

"Yeah a big one." Hattori mumbled under his breath.

"But," Ran chewed her bottom lip; "You two shouldn't be fighting! You two are close enough to be brothers and siblings shouldn't fight!"

Shinichi and Hattori exchanged glances before Shinichi smiled sadly at her, "Ran, it's okay. Don't worry about it, ne? Hey why don't we go see a movie or something, sound good?"

"No way! We're going to Tropical Land!" Sonoko bellowed.

"Ah'm up fer it." Hattori finally spoke.

Shinichi nodded, "Looks like we'll head to Tropical Land then!"

"Ne, Shinichi," Ran raised her eyebrows and smiled oddly, "This doesn't mean that this counts as our day."

"Okay, okay!" Shinichi laughed awkwardly.

The two brothers exchanged glances, one angry and the other challenging. Neither of the girls noticed this though, but Ran did detect the strange atmosphere between the two of them.

The high school students made it to Tropical Land about half an hour later with no interruptions thankfully. Sonoko and Ran almost immediately raced over to where the shooting games were, trying to get the boys to get them prizes. Shinichi somehow got dragged into it.

Hattori chuckled at his brother's expense before Sonoko dragged him himself into it. Soon it became a silent contest between the two boys, who could squirt the most water the fastest. Just as Hattori won, a voice called out to their group.

"Ne, Kaito! Why'd you leave me by myself?" A girl planted her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

Shinichi blinked at the girl before him and asked, "Um…do I know you?"

"BaKaito!" She screamed, "IF YOU THINK COMBING YOUR HAIR DOWN IS GOING TO FOOL ME IT! Oh my gosh!" she realized, "You're not Kaito! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!"

"It's fine, can we help you find your friend?" He asked gently.

In the background he could practically hear Hattori grumbling, "Oh great, we gotta help some little girly out."

"That would be great!" She smiled broadly at him, "My name's Nakamori Aoko."

"I'm Kudo Shinichi, and this is Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko, and Hattori Heiji." He offered a smile.

She bowed respectfully, "Nice to meet you all!"

"So Nakamori-chan, where did you last see your friend?" Shinichi asked, searching the area with his eyes for a guy that looks like him. "Oh wait, you might want to turn around."

"Ahoko!" Her friend, Shinichi's doppelganger, embraced her tightly, "You ran away from me!"

Aoko flustered red and pushed him off, "BaKaito! You left me!"

"No I didn't, I said I was going to use the restroom, but no…you don't believe me at all!" He stuck his tongue out at her then noticed everyone else, "Oh hi! I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician!" In his hand appeared two roses, one red and the other pink, and he handed them to Ran and Sonoko, "For the lovely ladies."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroba-san." Shinichi nodded.

Kaito blinked, "Hey! I've been looking for you!" Turning to his friend he continued, "This is my clone! He's not really who you think he is! He's actually my one and only KaitoDroid1000XL!"

With a sudden explosion of pink smoke, Kudo Shinichi found himself dressed in the same manner as Kuroba Kaito. Ran and Sonoko began to crack up at his confused face. Hattori chuckled loudly at his brother's new style.

"Hey Leo, I think we found Mikey." Hattori whispered in Shinichi's ear.

"Agreed." He whispered back. Kudo flattened his hair and glared at Kuroba, "If you wouldn't mind, Kuroba, I'd like to look myself again."

Kaito grinned widely, which both brothers recognized the grin. That was Mikey's grin when he just successfully pulled of a prank on any of his brothers. A similar explosion happened and Kudo found himself changed back to the way he was before hand.

"Kuroba, Nakamori-chan, there you are!" A strangely accented voice followed a blond Japanese young man; "Oh and who are these?"

Kudo assessed him, it was Hakuba Saguru from Kaitou KID's heists and he was carrying cotton candy for the group. He was dressed semiformal in a purple oxford shirt and khakis with leather shoes on.

"Hakuba-san, I believe." Kudo motioned at the other detective.

Hakuba nodded, "Ah yes, the Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi and the annoying Detective of the West. It is good to see you again. But may I ask who these lovely woman are?"

Hattori became riled up at seeing Hakuba once more, "Oi! I am not annoying you Brit! You're the annoying foreigner!"

"I'm Suzuki Sonoko and this is Mouri Ran, and oh my, you're handsome!" The heiress admired.

"I am Hakuba Saguru, tantei-san." He blushed slightly as he kissed each of the girl's hands.

Kudo found something similar about the three other men with him. They all reminded him of his brothers. Hakuba surprisingly reminded him of Donatello, with the purple oxford shirt on. Besides the purple, Hakuba-san was polite and formal, not only that but his golden-brown eyes exactly Don's. Kuroba had the same demeanor as Mikey. Michelangelo and Kuroba shared the same smile and even worse the same energetic azure eyes.

Ran cleared her throat so that she would get the attention, "Well why don't we all hang out around the park? It would be fun, don't you guys think so?"

"Yes! Aoko agrees, you're coming along BaKaito and you too Hakuba-kun!" Aoko grinned happily.

"Why not?" Shinichi looked at Hakuba and Kuroba, "I think we'll all get along quite well."

Kudo fingered the two cards that he had saved in his pocket incase he should ever meet his brothers. It would be the perfect time to give it to them while they were with them at Tropical Land. He knew that they had to be his brothers, there were far to many similarities for them not to be.

Hattori stepped next to Kudo as the group walked and said under his breath, "Ya think it's them?"

"Exactly them. Who else could it be?" Kudo hissed back, "Besides, Splinter never said we couldn't bring anyone to the dojo for tea."

"Yeah, so weapon test?" Hattori glanced over at his brother's calm and collected figure.

He nodded, "That's right, the weapons test. It's worked every time so far."

The two other boys looked behind them at their companions. They were whispering about something and Hakuba didn't like the feel of it. It was as if they were talking about them and Hakuba hated being talked about. It was always his pet peeve, that if someone was whispering than they should do it elsewhere. Kaito didn't really care but he wanted to know what they were talking about so he could tease Hakuba about it. When Kaito decided to listen to what they were saying and the only thing he heard was something about a 'weapons test'.

"Hmm." Kaito smiled his usual wicked grin and placed his hands behind his head.

"You know something Kuroba." Hakuba stated flatly, "Now what is it?"

He closed his eyes and laughed a little, "Oh nothing, Hakuba!"

"One of these days I know I will find evidence supporting my theory that you're Kaitou KID one of these days!" Hakuba smirked.

"Whatever Tantei-san, whatever." Kaito said in a slightly bored manner.

Hattori deadpanned at the scene in front of him, "Almost exactly like at home, 'cept worse."

"Get over it, Hattori." Shinichi smiled gently, "It's not going to change much."

"Yeah you wish…" He grumbled deeply.

Kudo flicked a business card into Hattori's hand and he nodded. Kudo 'accidentally' bumping into Hakuba, placing the business card in his pocket. Shinichi muttered an apology and headed up towards Ran. He stole her away from the girls and took over to a bean bag toss. Hattori slipped it into Kuroba's pocket and still stayed in the back of the group.

Currently they were all over by the food section and a few carnival games. Hattori decided to head home and yelled a good bye to the group, causing Kudo to follow him after saying sorry to Ran for not being able to stay longer. The two girls soon went home and so the original group was off by themselves once more.

When Aoko wanted a caramel apple, Hakuba reached into his pocket to get a few yen and found the business card in his hands. Kaito waved his own card at Hakuba, a grin on his face.

He noticed the card in Hakuba's hand smiled; "Hey we match!"

"Here, Nakamori-chan." Hakuba gave her some yen for the apple and then turned to Kaito; "Does it talk about the Four Turtles Dojo?"

"Yep! It sounds so weird though, 'Four Turtles Dojo'? What kind of name is that?" Kuroba scratched his head.

Hakuba nodded, "I have to agree. We should visit after we finish up here."

"Aoko's not gonna like that. She was planning a party, remember?" Kaito reminded him.

"We have an excuse." Hakuba pointed out, "We could say that I have a case to go on and your being a magician is vital to the case."

Aoko's voice broke into their conversation; "You have a case, Hakuba-kun? And you have to leave too, Kaito?"

"Yes, I just go the phone call." lied Hakuba, "I'm sorry but we have to leave, Nakamori-chan, but we can walk you home I'm sure."

"No, Aoko will be fine!" Aoko smiled sadly.

Silence fell on the three of them as they left the park and headed for the bus station. Once they were almost there, two black shades appeared right in front of them. Kaito frowned and stood in front of Aoko while Hakuba stood beside him. Lightening-quick, one of them swatted Hakuba out of the way and went for Kaito. He pushed Aoko down and threw a kick down at their feet. Kaito got himself ready for the brunt of the next attack, choosing speed over strength.

Hakuba got back onto his feet and rushed towards Aoko. Once he reached her he helped her up and yelled, "Run!"

After she left, Hakuba got ready to attack one of the shades himself but Kaito was flung on top of him. A sword about to clash through them was stopped right before hitting Kuroba. A katana and two other mysterious figures stopped it. The figures darted into the shadows and made quick work of the shades only to return with their weapons in their hands near Hakuba and Kuroba. The katana and sais came close to the two teenagers but instead they were put away and a hand helped Kuroba up.

"Cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" begged Kaito after they helped Hakuba up.

The two figures exchanged looks and one motioned for them to follow. Hakuba narrowed his eyes at the two mystery fighters. They seemed familiar but from where he couldn't tell. Something just seemed incredibly nostalgic about the situation. Though it seemed that Kuroba could careless about nostalgia he seemed to care more about learning how to fight like these strangers.

* * *

**Chapter four is completed! So yes, we have action in this one and two mysterious figures! Wonderful brotherly fights over a girl (sorta), going to Tropical Land, meeting people, Foot Attack! Ah so much fun stuff! **

**So I hope you guys enjoy chapter four as much as I enjoyed writing it! The fun is up ahead and don't worry the four brothers will be brought together and I'm bringing in some old faces from both worlds! So yeah, enjoy, read, and if you want review!**

**Once again THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_I remember, I remember_

_The house where I was born,"_

_- "I Remember, I Remember" by Thomas Hood_

Surprisingly enough it was the Kame no Yon Dojo that they were going to. Now in the dojo's light Hakuba could better see the figures. They were dressed in deep purple and blue and wore masks of opposite colors. The one with the katana wore a blue mask while the other with the sais had a red mask. The blue masked one motioned for them to enter the dojo. Inside the dojo they were met by an elderly man, the sensei, Hakuba guessed.

"Welcome. Please make yourselves at home while I go prepare tea." The old man bowed to the teens.

The two masked men followed him into the other room and Kaito and Hakuba were left in a very ancient Asian room. On the wall, Hakuba noted that a Bo staff and nunchaku were on the wall. Something about the Bo staff drew him to it; Hakuba found that Kuroba was handling the nunchaku with ease. Hakuba wanted to be polite to their host so he attempted to talk Kuroba out of using the nunchaku.

"I see you appreciate the nunchaku, Kuroba-san." An all too familiar voice interrupted.

Kuroba smiled like a wild child, "They're so much fun!"

Hakuba widened his eyes at which the owner of the voice was; it was Kudo-san from earlier at Tropical Land.

"You!" pointed Hakuba; "You're the one who gave us the business cards!"

"Myself and Hattori, here." Shrugged Kudo.

Hakuba furrowed his eyebrows together, "Why?"

"I know that you are a very special person, Hakuba-san, both of you." Kudo-san smiled faintly.

"Now." The same elderly man smiled with a tray of tea in his hands, "Please sit down and have a cup of tea."

"Tea?" Kuroba made a face.

"I would like some tea thank you." Hakuba knelt on a traditional seat holding a cup of tea in his hands.

The sensei frowned, "Do you not like tea, child?"

"No," Kuroba shook his head; "I had a experience with tea as a kid, so I really don't appreciate tea, thanks though."

"Understandable." The master nodded.

An irritating Osakan entered the room and sat down beside his sensei, Kudo-san on the other side of him. Hattori noticed at the looks he was getting and raised and eyebrow.

He mumbled, "Wat?"

"Try to be on time next time, okay?" Kudo took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes; "Ah'll try jus' fer you, Fearless!"

Kudo shot him a look that Hakuba didn't believe possible for the gentler detective to do. But he also couldn't believe that it had been Hattori and Kudo who had saved them.

He cleared his throat before speaking; "I would like some answers. They're just slightly important to our predicament."

"I have to agree, Sensei if you could tell us what's going on that would be awesome!" Kuroba cheered.

"Well, I'm sure you wish to know about those two 'shades' that attacked you." The master became serious; "They are ninja of the Foot Clan."

Kuroba gaped in disbelief, "Ninjas? No way! That's impossible but cool!"

"It is true, child. I had my students place those business cards in your pockets so that you would be able to come here and find out how to defend yourself from the Foot." Sensei motioned to his students.

"Why do we need to defend ourselves from a clan of ninjas?" Hakuba narrowed his eyes, "Why did they attack us?"

Kuroba looked at Hakuba and nodded, "Yeah, I mean he's a detective and I'm a magician! What do they have against magicians?"

"Kuroba-han, Hakuba-han, the Foot kill off who evah tey believe is in dey're way." Hattori set his cup down on the table.

"Besides, we want to help make sure that you don't die by their hands." Kudo added, "The Foot are not the people you want to face but that's why Hamato-sensei trains people."

Hakuba snorted, "Do you expect me to believe all this? Where's your proof?"

"Kudo an' Ah have been attacked by the Foot before an' tanks to Sensei we can defeat their ninja, or at least some of 'em." Hattori shrugged, giving a valid example.

"Sensei, can I learn how to use the nunchaku?" Kuroba asked.

He chuckled to himself before smiling and answering, "You may use my son's old weapon to train and fight."

"Wait, these were your son's?" Kuroba asked, all childishness gone.

"Yes," The sensei nodded, "But my sons would prefer if their weapons were used."

Hakuba swallowed, "What happened to them?" 

"Sensei, you should go prepare, Hattori and I will take over the questions for you." Kudo offered.

"Thank you." He nodded, "I expect that no one begin without me."

The two students bowed to their sensei, "Hai, Sensei."

Kudo waited until Hamato-sensei had left to answer the question. He turned back to the other teenagers and narrowed his eyes.

"Sensei's sons are…missing. He came to Japan to find them but he has yet to find them." His eyes closed and he sighed heavily.

"Ne, want meh to go get it?" Hattori asked, "Or is Sensei getting' it?"

Kudo shook his head, "Sensei's getting it."

"Getting what?" Kuroba questioned.

"A photograph." Kudo smiled fondly at the sound of the word; "He wants you two to see it."

Hakuba narrowed his eyes and frowned at Kudo's choice of words. If their sensei wanted them to see the photograph, than why is it that Kudo seemed to want to get him out of the room? And what's with the 'Fearless' thing for Kudo-san? Obviously Kudo-san did not appreciate the nickname but there had to be a reason for the nickname. Despite what Hakuba had thought or said about Hattori, he was smarter than what he was given credit for. Hattori also always had a reason for everything he did so then why call Kudo-san 'Fearless'?

The eldest entered the room with the picture and set it in front of the two boys. Hakuba noticed that it was a picture of humanoid creatures and two Americans, though what caught his eye the most was the humanoid turtle with the purple mask. For some odd reason he felt drawn to the creature. His head began to ache with a throbbing pain and images flashed through his head. Memories that weren't his appeared and wouldn't leave.

His voice felt scratchy as he attempted a few words, "Splin…ter? Le…o? Raph? Mikey?"

"D-Donny?" Kuroba's voice echoed beside him.

For some reason, Donny seemed to fit. In fact in that instant, Hakuba realized who he was. He remembered everything, his name, his brothers, everything. All his brothers, with the exception of Raph hugged Hakuba, but eventually he joined in. When the embrace was broken, Hakuba or rather Donatello went to his father and clutched him close.

"Master Splinter. I've missed you so much." Donatello felt the tears begin to pour down his face.

Splinter clutched his son closer and whispered, "I've missed you, my son."

They broke off and Donatello watched as Hamato-sensei or rather their father embraced Michelangelo. Donny stepped over by Leo and the two of them looked at eachother for a moment before Leo surprised him and hugged him close. Donny broke it off with a small smile.

"In case ya couldn't tell, we missed ya guys." Raph shrugged off handedly.

"Raphie!" Don and Leo laughed as Mikey tackled their hotheaded brother to the floor; "I missed you and your sarcasm so much! Do you want to know how much I missed you? I missed you this much!"

Raph growled at their youngest brother, "Get off meh, Mikey!"

"Some things will never change, right, Don?" Leo chuckled.

"It's still so weird remembering everything after being Hakuba Saguru for so long." Donny looked at his hands and shook his head, "And now that I remember having three-fingered hands, having five-fingered hands is going to be so weird."

Leo put his arm around his smart brother, "It happened to both Raph and I when we remembered everything."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that Hat-no-Raph would have acted like that. He always seemed so tough on the outside." Don looked at Leo incredulously.

"Yeah," Leo grinned at his brother, "I'm sure that even Sensei had problems when he became a human."

Don furrowed his eyebrows together, "Yeah speaking of which, how did this happen?"

"Bishop." Leo's joyful expression fell into a deep frown; "He did this to us. Erased our memory and then somehow biologically turned us into human babies. Master Splinter became a human but the memory loss process didn't work on him, which is why he remembers. April helped get him back on his feet after Bishop's…experiment."

"Does that mean that he was the one who split us apart and placed us in Japan?" Donny asked.

Leo nodded, "Yeah. Moreover, he made sure that we were all 'born' human on different days, like know that Raph told me that he remembers seeing me and you become humans while he was still a turtle."

"Miss the old shell? I know I do." Don rubbed his brother's back.

"Of course I do!" Leo rolled his eyes, "It was so much easier to fight with a shell and our scaled skin than in our fragile human states."

Donny hummed in agreement, "You know, I find this even more amusing now that I see this after many years. Raph chasing Mikey, especially since I went to school with Mikey or rather Kuroba at the time."

"How did you deal?" His brother looked at him impressed. "I mean with Mikey being a magician, it gives him an edge over all of us, and knowing him he probably pulled plenty of pranks."

"Oh yeah." Donny nodded vigorously, "Dyes hair, changes the class's outfits in the middle of class, and other crazy things. He flirts with his 'childhood friend' even though he claims they have no romantic relationship."

Leo shook his head, "Oi, oi, Mikey. You know I'm pretty sure he's the only one out of all of us that hasn't changed much from the old days."

"Yeah, no kidding. Raph's more of a pain the butt than from what I last remember." Donny groaned.

"Hey!" Raph growled, "Get back here, Mikey!"

The scene in front of them was, Raph chasing Mikey through Master Splinter's home and Mikey using his magic tricks to stay away from or antagonize him. Currently the room was a mess and Sensei was getting rather impatient with the boys chatting and chasing.

Splinter's walking stick hit the ground with a resounding thump and he spoke, "My sons! I understand that this is the first time you have seen eachother in years, but we have important matters to discuss."

"Hai Sensei." The boys said without sync.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's been taking awhile to get this to you. Life has been pretty busy and a computer with internet is as well but here's your next chapter ready for you.**

**Yeah so just a heads up, I will be taking a hiatus from the story for a bit so that I can work on finishing up school for the year. Hopefully it won't be too long but it will at least be a few weeks. And also I wanna give a shout-out to some people who have been really supportive through this. **

**Thank you KudoMiyuki and Skipper! I really appreciate the reviews from you guys! And also to Ran-dezvous! Seriously, you guys are amazing!**

* * *

"_And I could wish my days to be_

_Bound each to each by natural piety."_

_-"The Rainbow" by William Wordsworth_

* * *

_The crack that had been in his desk deepened as the metallic fist enlarged it. Somehow all four had escaped him. He must be involved. There's no other way that they could have eluded him. He would have to plan something else that would be sure to reward him what he had been searching for all this time. A cruel smile painted itself on his twisted face. _

Leo, Donny, Raph, and Mikey were all finally together again after a long time. They got together every week to train at Master Splinter's and because three of them were detectives they'd solve crime together, even if Mikey didn't care much for it. The four of them would go to either Leo's home or Mikey's home just to hang out and be brothers outside the dojo.

Tonight was a night such as this. The four brothers were off at Mikey's home this week and they were having pizza and just hanging out like any teenager would do with his bros. At the time Mikey was telling stories about what happened over at Ekoda High while Raph was trying to beat this one level of Mario Kart. Leo was off reading while semi-listening to Mikey while Donny was half-listening while eating pizza. Raph would growl at the game and Mikey would laugh at him, the two would start having a friendly bickering while Leo would look up and shake his head, drinking his ice tea. Don would roll his eyes and try to work on notes for other things. The doorbell went off and everyone froze.

"It's probably Aoko, knowing her, but why would she ring the door bell." Kaito furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well," Shinichi got up and stretched, "Want me to go with you, Mikey?"

Kaito shook his head, "Thanks, Leo but I got it!"

With a puff of smoke he vanished out of the living room. The older three coughed at the smoke and Hattori and Hakuba glared at the stairs where Kaito left.

"That kid. One of these days Ah swear it!" proclaimed Hattori while cracking his knuckles.

"As long as he can breathe, Raph," Hakuba rolled his eyes; "I can probably help him heal, because we still need Mikey."

Shinichi chuckled and went back to reading his book, "You know you two, you guys can't be too hard on Mikey all the time."

"An' who says we can't, Fearless?" Hattori rolled his eyes, "Ah mean, besides you of course."

"Shh! Guys, it's Nakamori-chan!" Hakuba shushed their bickering.

The two of childhood friends walked up the stairs and Shinichi found him wishing that he and his brothers could say the truth, that they were brothers. Honestly, all Shinichi ever wanted to do was not have to hide anything anymore.

"Kudo-kun? Hakuba-kun? Hattori-kun? What are you all doing here?" asked Aoko, feeling slightly confused.

"Eh just hangin'." Hattori shrugged, "How 'bout, you?"

Aoko glared at Kaito, "He forgot to bring me the notes for the meeting and now I have to get them, but I'm sure the committee won't mind if I'm a couple minutes late."

"The festival, correct?" asked Hakuba unsure.

"Hai!" Aoko smiled, "The festival is this coming Saturday so I need the notes for the meeting."

Kaito jumped up with a huge smile on his face, "Hey I have a great idea! We could all head over to the festival at my school! Not only would it gain money for the school but we'd all be together! Ne, Hattori?"

"Oh bug off!" Hattori attempted to get the personal-space invader out of his bubble.

"Yeah," Kudo smiled, "We'll all be able to make it, I assume then. Hey Kuroba, why don't you go get the notes for Nakamori-chan and we'll still be here."

The three older exchanged a look secretly, while their baby brother helped Aoko find the notes. Once Aoko had the notes and had said goodbye, Kaito accompanied her downstairs and when he returned his brothers were gone.

"Oh hahaha, very funny guys!" pouted Kaito, rolling his eyes.

Kaito then became a little scared when they didn't show up after he called them, "Uh, Donny? Leo, are you there? Raphie? Where are you guys?"

His face collided with the couch as the missing three brothers dog-piled him onto the couch. They all began to laugh their heads off as they all rolled off of eachother. Kudo smiled broadly at the spectacle they must have been. How long had it been since they were able to do that? Hattori was laughing his head off and clutching his stomach as tears ran down his face in laughter. Hakuba shook his head chuckling.

"Man! How long had it been since we've done that?" Hakuba commented.

Shinichi's eyes widened as Hakuba voiced the question in his head, "Too long if we can't remember!" He chuckled instead.

"Ah wish Case man was 'ere." Voiced Hattori as he calmed down.

"Me too!" Kaito added, "Besides it was always fun with April and Casey around…I bet they have kids now. Hey we could meet Cody's future grandpa or grandma!"

Hakuba nodded, "Yeah, it'd be nice to see them again. So why don't we call them?"

"Because we can't." Shinichi averted his gaze from his brothers' forms; "If they knew that we're still alive they'd be in danger and Shredder might be monitoring calls to their place incase anyway."

"Still, tat don't mean we shouldn't let them know we're alive." Hattori gained eye contact with his eldest brother.

Shinichi sighed, "We were once giant talking turtles that could do things most ordinary humans can't and now we're human and don't even act the way we did in the past!"

"Leo, I understand you're scared of them getting caught in the crossfire but they're in America. The likelihood of Shredder getting a hold of them is very slight." Hakuba exploited.

"And," Kuroba smirked, "we get to surprise the coolest people on the planet!"

Hattori gave his brother a look then stating, "So wat ya worried 'bout, Leo? It's not gonna hurt."

"And you gang up on me calling Ran my imouto," Shinichi shot back, "but you're fine with calling April and Casey?"

"Yeah cause they already know! She doesn't so it's completely fine!" argued Hattori.

Kuroba looked at his two feuding brothers before point out, "Wait, Mouri-chan isn't your girlfriend?"

"Out of all the things to point out…" Shinichi ran his fingers through his hair before sighing, "We've never dated, Mikey."

"But you two always looked like you were dating…" Kuroba scratched his head.

Hakuba rolled his eyes before stating, "All right, back to subject. Leo, about meeting April it should be fine. We won't be placing her in any real harm and if we did she should be expecting it."

"She's probably a mother by now and we can't endanger their family anymore!" Shinichi attempted to explain, "Casey and April shouldn't be involved if it could potentially cost them their life. I will not be held responsible for their deaths!"

"Ye're already assuming that one of 'em will die! Dey're stronger than that, Leo, and ya know it!" Hattori argued.

Shinichi growled at Hattori, "You know what Raph? Fine! Do what ever you guys want! But I'm not responsible for it!"

Their oldest brother thudded down the stairs and the door slammed quite loudly. The three other brothers turned and exchanged worried looks. They had always known that he cared deeply for their friends and was loyal to the end, but to the level where he refused to talk to them…it had them worried. Kuroba ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Hakuba closed his eyes and stared out the window. Hattori growled and pulled on his coat.

"You're not going after him are you, Raph?" inquired Hakuba hesitantly.

"Yeah," Hattori grumbled, "Someone needs to talk sense into 'im."

Hakuba closed his eyes and advised, "Just be careful."

"Yeah." Hattori jumped down the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

The youngest two were left in the now half empty house. Kuroba groaned and muttered something incoherent while Hakuba began to pace. Hattori and Kudo were gone and without their big brothers, life had always felt so empty.

"Leo." Hattori called out to his wandering brother, "Ya shouldn't be angry, that's mah job."

Kudo sighed as he stopped in his tracks and breathed in the frosty air. Snow wasn't falling yet, but it was getting cold enough to the point that it could. Hattori and himself were on the main street heading back to Beika and Kudo was just beyond a streetlight, so his face wasn't visible.

He shot back, "Since when were you peaceable?"

"Look bro, Ah don't know what yer problem is with Ape and Case, but they're apart of da family. We need to meet up with them." Explained Hattori.

"I know." Kudo lamented, "I just don't want to hurt their family incase we get into any trouble."

Hattori chuckled softly, "Yeah, old turtle luck true to form. Follows us no matte who we ah."

"You can say that again." His oldest brother admitted.

"Dey're worried." The hot headed brother revealed, "Leo, ya know it too."

He bent his head down and whimpered, "I know just not yet, not until we know they'll be safe."

"It'll nevah be safe." Hattori stated flatly.

"Why is it that we can never get a break?" Kudo shouted, "Why is it that we all have to suffer so much?"

Hattori watched as his brother crumbled beneath the pressure of being 'Fearless' and pounded his hands against the sidewalk. He had never known that his brother felt this way. It was true that the old turtle luck followed them not matter where or who they were or even when, but Hattori never noticed how it was always Kudo who bared the brunt of it. Surely enough they had all wanted to just have a normal life but it seemed that it was Kudo that wanted it the most though he could escape from their curse.

The second oldest sighed and walked down towards his brother, bending down and placing a hand on his back. Moving his hands in circles, Hattori couldn't help but understand what his brother was going through he had felt it before. Being the second oldest and the rival of his older brother, he himself had just wanted to get out from under Kudo's shadow just to be himself, be normal. Now it was his brother's turn to understand what Hattori went through all those years ago.

Kudo murmured quietly, "Thanks, Raph."

"I ain't good at this stuff, but if it helps…" Hattori trailed off.

"It does," Kudo stopped him, "I'm glad that you're here, bro."

Hattori smiled softly at his older brother, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

He stood up and held out a hand to Kudo who took it. Hattori helped him up and then smacked him on the back. Kudo shot him a look while Hattori grinned. Together they walked back to Kuroba's home just in time to see their two baby brothers fast asleep on the couch. They shared amused looks and looked around for blankets to place over them. In the end Hattori draped a bright orange, flannel blanket over Kuroba while Kudo placed a soft purple one over Hakuba. The two oldest found themselves blankets and settled down on the floor beside their baby brothers.

"Leo?" Kudo cracked open to see Kuroba murmur his name, "You're back?"

"Yeah, I am." Kudo ruffled his baby brother's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

Kuroba yawned widely, "Good, I was…worri…ed…"

At that point Hakuba had woken up once he heard Kuroba's fading voice and blinked heavily before comprehending his eldest brother before him.

"Leo, you're home?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

Kudo smiled, "Yeah."

"I'm glad…"

* * *

**Yes so the two worlds begin to mix together. Oh how much fun it is to right this for y'all. So yeah not much action but plenty of brotherly fluff! Sibling fluff is intriguing to write and definitely adorable. **

**Any ideas on who I'm pulling into the story? It's definitely someone most of you should be acquainted with. Oh! And this is truly the calm because something's brewing besides my coffee. Mm. Coffee. **


End file.
